


Newly Appointed Alpha

by Qwerty_2poynt0



Series: Haikyuu Omegaverse, but I made it for the express purpose of making Asahi an Omega [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Nishinoya Yuu, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute, Getting Together, M/M, Omega Azumane Asahi, Omega Verse, Pack Building, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_2poynt0/pseuds/Qwerty_2poynt0
Summary: "Noya," Daichi said, "You can't just go around doing that willy nilly.""I'm not! I did it to Tanaka before class too. It's a bonding rite as far as I am concerned!" He crossed his arms in front of him definitively and Daichi sighed."Careful. If you spread that habit around, people will start to think we're a pack." Tsukishima said flatly."What's wrong with our team being a pack?" Nishinoya placed his hands on his hips.After presenting as an Alpha, Nishinoya's taken to scenting the people he's close to. He just... really hopes a certain tall, long haired, perpetually anxious Omega agrees to let him mark him for others to notice.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Haikyuu Omegaverse, but I made it for the express purpose of making Asahi an Omega [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118861
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Newly Appointed Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know originally, this was supposed to be smut, but then I got wrapped up in my story ideas, so uhh... smut later I guess?

Nishinoya usually smelled like starched fabric, wood chips, and rain. After presenting as an Alpha though, something new surfaced. More like charcoal than wood, and more like thunder than rain. As if the usual elements of his scent had been turned to concentrate, smoked, then spiked.

For the most part, he hadn't changed at all. But of course, the return of the usual things after his small absence from school only made new things stick out even more than they really had any right to. Or maybe that was just Asahi being kind of a wreck for Noya. It could be that he was hypersensitive to specifically a newly presented alpha, being one of two omegas currently on the team. Not that any of the first years had even presented yet. Or half the second years for that matter.

"Hinata! Gimme your wrists!" Noya said his first practice back at school while the team was in the process of changing in the club room.

The first year blinked, slightly bewildered, but nonetheless obliged.

"Is this about passing technique?"

"Not in the slightest." Nishinoya chirped before nuzzling into the younger's wrists. Hinata's face practically turned red as his hair.

"N-Nishinoya????"

The alpha in question released Hinata's hands, seemingly satisfied with his job at scenting the other.

"I gotta make sure people know I've got your back on and off the court! Ain't nobody messing with our greatest decoy!"

"I-... I um... Okay." Hinata squeaked.

Asahi's heart did backflips and something stirred in his gut at the whole display.

"Noya," Daichi said, "You can't just go around doing that willy nilly."

"I'm not! I did it to Tanaka before class too. It's a bonding rite as far as I am concerned!" He crossed his arms in front of him definitively and Daichi sighed.

"There better not be a capital B in that bonding, you know that's inappropriate."

"Oh let him." Sugawara rested a hand on Daichi's shoulder. "Worst case scenario, someone starts a rumor about him being with a pair of guys who haven't presented yet. They'll be fine."

That same something that stirred in Asahi's gut seeing Nishinoya scent Hinata sank at the thought that people would assume he was with Tanaka and Hinata. He very flusteredly hid his face behind his practice shirt as he pulled it on over his head.

"Careful. If you spread that habit around, people will start to think we're a pack." Tsukishima said flatly.

"What's wrong with our team being a pack?" Nishinoya placed his hands on his hips.

"Nishinoya, we all know you're... you," Ennoshita piped up as he laced up his sneakers, "But packs are kind of like... a big deal and a big commitment?"

"Well so's being on a team!" Noya said.

"I'm pretty sure those are some real different kinds of commitment." Yamaguchi spoke, mumbling slightly.

"We can talk about this more later if we wanna." Daichi said, exiting the club room. "But right now let's get our heads in the game."

A chorus of 'got it's responded before he closed the door behind him, and practice happened without incident.

Unless Asahi constantly sparing secret jealous glances toward Tanaka and Hinata the entire time counted as an 'incident'.

-+-

Yuu pulled Daichi aside after morning practice a few days after the whole pack talk, if you could really call it a talk.

"I... I know I acted a little... squirrely the day I presented."

"You picked a fight with Kiyoko over Tanaka telling her goodbye."

Yuu winced at the reminder. Kiyoko had since told him it was okay and that the sudden kick of hormones just did that to presenting alphas, and he secretly thought her Alpha Voice she used on him was really really hot, but he still definitely wasn't proud of that moment.

"Yeah um... sorry. Again."

"It's fine. What did you actually want to talk about?"

"Well, see, I don't wanna have a situation like that again where it's like I'm fighting over 'ownership' of someone, so I came to you 'cause you're like. At the top of the sorta Alpha hierarchy that lives in my head."

Daichi raised an eyebrow and Yuu waved his hands, pulling in a breath and pulling out the words he'd come to for this.

"I know you all have reservations about the pack thing, and I don't wanna overstep my bounds. So I wanted to ask you if it would be a problem for me to scent Asahi."

A flush creeped over Yuu's face as he got to the last part. He'd been kind of crushing on Asahi since his first year, and the very idea of claiming him like that -even just with a lowercase c like with Hinata and Tanaka- set his heart racing. Daichi blinked down at him and shook his head.

"What makes you think this is a question for me and not Asahi?"

"Because I've already been doing the same thing with Hinata and Tanaka, and if I go to another team member with it, it's gonna open up all the pack stuff again! So I wanted to sorta... consult you? And stuff?"

Daichi thought to himself for a moment, and Yuu looked away from the older Alpha, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"Give me your wrists."

Yuu's eyebrows shot up, but he complied nonetheless. Daichi gently placed his thumbs over Yuu's pulse and looked him in the eye.

"You'll have to talk out any other details with the others, but if someone on the team is under your umbrella, they're under mine. And that's what I'm telling anyone if they ask."

Yuu nodded and watched intently as Daichi pressed his nose into his wrists, nuzzling there for a moment to leave behind the smell of fall leaves, something akin to pet dander, and something warm and savory like a broth in the middle of winter.

"And remember, you gotta actually ask Asahi before you go and scent him."

"Well duh, what do you take me for?"

"Someone who asked your underclassman for his wrists and unceremoniously scented him in the middle of the club room."

"... Touché."

-+-

Asahi found it much easier to be an Omega at school than out in the open where he was mostly anonymous. Which according to most sources was entirely backwards.

Unfortunately for him, his growth spurt and various other physical signifiers of puberty whacked him upside the head very shortly after he first presented his first year of highschool, meaning a lot of the time when older Alphas would sniff him out, a disproportionate amount of unsolicited propositions ensued.

"I really think I'd better get back home." He said, holding the bag of groceries one of his moms sent him for to his chest. 

"Aw, all alone?" The alpha trailing next to him leaned towards him more and he tried not to show weakness by leaning away like he so desperately wanted to. "You can't wanna go back to an empty place with no one to take care of you."

Every time. Every time they all always assumed he was 25 at least. Even when he was out with his moms, any Alphas wanting an Omega to flirt with would approach him assuming he was third wheeling for a pair of betas or something. He so hated the awkward moment where he had to explain himself, but he especially hated it when he was all alone.

"I um... well I don't live all alone. And my moms really need this for dinner so um..." He picked up the pace and the Alpha hounding him only lagged behind a moment.

"What a sweetheart. Well if that's the case I guess I'll have to whisk you away and take you off their hands once you've finished your grocery run. I know a nice little place we can go."

The pheromones coming off this Alpha were absolutely suffocating and made Asahi dizzy in the worst way. He grit his teeth against both the minor headache he could feel coming on and the voice in the back of his mind telling him he should find a safer Alpha to protect him. He could take care of himself, if not particularly efficiently.

"Yeah um... I don't know how they'd feel about me going off with-"

"ASAHI!!"

Asahi whipped his head around to see Nishinoya straight up cutting across the middle of the street! Asahi looked around nervously for cars, but in the time it took him to look, his Libero had already appeared next to him and wrapped his arms around one of Asahi's.

"Asahi, there you are, I've been meaning to ask you something like, literally all day!"

Asahi relaxed into Nishinoya a little, doing his best to ignore the withering look the woman who'd been pursuing him the last few minutes gave the younger alpha.

"Have you?" He turned to more properly look at Nishinoya. "Why didn't you say something during school?"

"Oh, y'know, there was practice and Tanaka had my attention most of the day. But I'm all yours now! And you're mine to interrogate~"

Asahi blushed and his heart fluttered at the clear statement Nishinoya was making. Part of him voiced a very strong desire for more. For Nishinoya to claim him as his Omega and have any statements he makes claiming Asahi to be indisputable.

"And who's this little firecracker attaching himself to you, hm~?" This Alpha just would not give up, but before Asahi could say anything, he heard a soft growl coming from Nishinoya's throat and a shiver ran down his spine.

"None of your business~" Nishinoya smiled sweetly, holding onto Asahi tighter. "But if it was, you would know that neither is he. So maybe you should go about your business and leave us to ours."

"And what makes a little morsel like yourself think you can handle so much Omega?"

"Aww, Asahi, you hear that? She thinks you're too hot to handle. She thinks you'd just swallow me whole."

Asahi gulped and did his level best not to voice his immediate thought of 'If you'd let me'.

"I-I'm really not so much to fight over. You can handle a lot."

The other alpha practically recoiled, and Asahi's chest warmed at the satisfaction on Nishinoya's face.

"See? Perhaps if you're looking for a lot of Omega, you should find someone else."

As the woman slunk away with a sort of mumble, Asahi practically collapsed against Nishinoya.

"Thank you..."

"Don't mention it. You want me to carry that for you?"

It took Asahi a hot second to realize Nishinoya meant the bag he was still holding.

"I um... well I..." His face felt hot as he tried to find a way to say 'If you did that, you would let go of me' without actually saying that.

"D'you want me to hold onto you instead?"

Something warm shuddered in Asahi's chest.

"Yesplease."

"Can do!" Nishinoya smiled and Asahi could swear there was a lot more to it than simple delight at being able to hang out more.

"You um... did you really wanna ask me something? Or was that just to get her off our back?"

Shockingly, Nishinoya's face flushed and he looked away a moment.

"Oh, that." He met Asahi's eyes once again. "I... I kinda was really about to ask if could scent you, like I did with Hinata and Ryuu."

Asahi felt like he might actually faint. He immediately locked his eyes to the pavement passing beneath their feet.

"I..."

"You don't gotta say yes! And I can still bail you out and stuff, you don't gotta agree for me to scent you just for that. I... I'm happy to play defense for you."

Asahi's insides felt like warm jelly and his tongue tied itself up in knots. It took a good few seconds to find words.

"At home?"

He still couldn't quite look at Noya, so he felt rather than saw him perk up.

"Sure thing! Absolutely!!"

-+-

Yuu had not anticipated the looks Asahi's moms gave each-other when their son brought home an Alpha and asked if he could hang out for a bit, but he probably should have.

"Sure thing, hon." One of them patted Asahi on the head as the other busied herself with putting away the groceries. "I'm just glad the first Alpha you've brought home is someone we know."

"M-mom! It's not like that!!"

Yuu couldn't help thinking that the embarrassed flush that took over Asahi's face was adorable.

"You got nothin' to worry about from me Mrs. Azumane." Nishinoya threw his shoulders back and placed his hands on his hips.

The beta chuckled to herself and ruffled Yuu's hair.

"Alright young man, I'll hold you to it."

It -of course- only occurred to Yuu at that moment that he had kind of come over here for the express purpose of scenting Asahi, and that his moms would no doubt notice this at dinnertime.

"Uhh," He looked to Asahi who thankfully understood exactly what he was attempting to get across.

"So uh, mom!" He grabbed Yuu's hand and started off toward his room. "We're gonna chill out in my room for a while. He won't be around too long, he's still gotta bolt home in time for dinner."

"Okay, but do your mother and I a favor and leave the door open?"

"Yes ma'am." He squeaked and _oh_ if that was not just the most adorable thing ever.

Once the two of them were safely in the room, there was a bit of an awkward silence. 

"I uh... if it makes things awkward I can always do it tomorrow."

"No, I-!" Asahi laced his fingers together bashfully. "I really... want you to. Besides, they'd smell it on me eventually, they are my moms."

"Fair. So..." Yuu had spent most of the walk over suppressing the feelings currently bubbling up. That he didn't just want to ask for Asahi's wrists and be done with it. He didn't just want a little marker for others to notice there was an alpha who was looking out for this person. He wanted so so badly to mark Asahi all over. To ward off anyone thinking they could just take him for themselves. He wanted people to believe Asahi was _his_ Omega.

When Asahi bashfully reached out his arms toward Yuu, he laced his fingers with Asahi's and took a step closer.

"... D'you want... do you want me to scent you for more than just team bonding purposes?"

The soft little noise Asahi made sent a wave of something delicious down Yuu's body that soothed away the nerves he had swirling in his stomach.

"You... You want me to smell like you? Like completely? Like... Like I'm your Omega?"

Yuu purred loudly and nodded.

"I... I want you. You can scent me proper too if you want me back."

"Please..." Asahi whimpered and that just _did something_ to Yuu.

"Say that again." He whispered, repositioning their hands so he could bring up Asahi's wrists a little easier. The way Asahi shuddered in response was absolutely unfair.

"Please mark me all over. I wanna be your Omega. I wanna mark you, I don't want anyone going after my Alpha. Please, please?"

Yuu bit his lip to stifle the moan rising in his throat. He drew soothing little circles into the back of Asahi's hands and nuzzled into his warm wrists.

"I can call you my Omega? You'll be all mine and no one else's?"

"No one else's. No one."

"Get on the bed real quick, your neck's easier to reach that way."

The soft mewl Asahi made absolutely lit a fire in Yuu's core and he nearly shoved the giant of an Omega onto the bed himself if it weren't for how wonderfully compliant Asahi was. He got on his knees next to Asahi on the side of the bed and brushed his hair out of the way. He absolutely loved the shiver that went through the Omega and breathed gentle and warm against his skin.

"Noyaaaa, hurry up, my moms could check up on us."

"They're gonna know either way, Asahi."

"But..." Asahi fidgeted a bit, which should absolutely be against the rules because everything Asahi did was unfairly adorable. "But it's so embarrassing... I... I only want you to see this."

"Fuck, Asahi, you can't just _say things_ like that." Yuu dove in to nuzzle against Asahi's neck, relishing the warmth and the smell of dark chocolate mixed with a thousand of all the best things. The soft whimper in Asahi's throat vibrated against Yuu's skin and he wrapped his arms around his waist. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted you?"

"Wanted... me..?"

Yuu leaned up to press his nose behind Asahi's ear and nuzzle into his hair.

"I didn't care what I presented as until I met you. Then all I wanted was to be whatever you'd like most."

"But I like _you_ most."

Yuu's entire body shuddered and his head felt light.

"Asahiiiii, stoooppp, I'm gonna turn into a puddle!"

"Funny, I thought that was my job."

Oh that was it.

"Nishinoya!!" Asahi's flustered face looked just beautiful with his hair fanning out on the bed as Yuu straddled him with a hand to his chest.

"Just hold still. I may not be able to make you into a proper puddle today, but I can certainly claim you as mine to melt."

The moan that resonated through Asahi's chest would likely haunt Yuu later that night, and he made sure to commit it to memory as he leaned down to press his face into the other side of Asahi's neck.

Asahi, for his part, managed to keep in a good 95% of the noises bubbling up in his chest as Nishinoya went to mark his neck and collar. His skin felt like it was on fire as Nishinoya gently dragged a hand down the center of his torso and hiked up his shirt to nuzzle slow and absolutely torturous against his navel.

"N-Noya. Please. We can't look like this, the door is wide open."

"How should we look like then~?" Nishinoya purred and that was just. The least fair thing.

"There's a blind spot behind the door, I wanna scent you there."

Nishinoya's legs squeezed just slightly at Asahi's hips as a strangled mewl rose in his throat. Asahi knew beyond a shadow of a doubt he would be thinking about that before bed tonight. He felt almost bereft when Nishinoya climbed off of him and rushed with him to the little blind spot between his door and his dresser. The thought of lifting Nishinoya up against the wall to scent him crossed his mind and sparked along his skin. He didn't realize it was physically possible for his face to feel this hot without an hour of practice, but he kind of loved it.

"Get down here." Noya whined and who was Asahi to deny him.

Burying his nose in Nishinoya's neck and nuzzling the soft, steadily warming skin there unwound every single one of Asahi's muscles. He breathed in that banner-in-a-lightning-storm smell that belonged to his Alpha. God, _his_ Alpha. He got to claim this Alpha as his. He really belonged to Nishinoya now. He nuzzled reverently against the entirety of Nishinoya's neck, up behind his ears, through his hair. Nishinoya made the most precious little noises as Asahi gently, methodically blanketed him in his own scent. He wondered a moment if the word 'precious' was a word most Omegas used to describe their Alphas.

The little thought made way for a small ball of anxiety to form in his stomach as the stubble along his chin brushed against Noya's skin more because what kind of normal high schooler has stubble? Who wants to date someone who looks like he might as well be pushing 30?? Really, Nishinoya more looked the part of an Omega between the two of them. Oh god, would Nishinoya regret this later? Would-

"Don't you dare go getting anxious on me." Nishinoya evaporated the spiral Asahi's thoughts had taken and tugged his hair. "No Omega of mine is gonna be anxious when I'm around to protect him."

Asahi absolutely melted. He tilted his head to nuzzle into Nishinoya's wrist and paused for a moment.

"I... I forgot for a second that Daichi scented you this morning."

"Don't you worry. That just means you've got an extra lookout."

"You guys really don't have to do that."

"But we want to." Nishinoya combed his fingers through Asahi's hair and he couldn't help but purr softly. "I want all my teammates to feel safe. I want Hinata and Tanaka and the others to feel looked after. I want my Omega to be extra safe."

"Noyaaa..."

Yuu slid his hand from Asahi's hair to cup his cheek, tilting his head so he'd look him in the eye. Yuu could honestly live right here in this moment for ever. It all just felt _right_. It felt so sure and so warm.

"I could live like this forever."

A flustered whine bubbled up from Asahi's throat and he buried his face in Yuu's palm in a clear attempt to hide the absolutely adorable blush completely covering his face.

"God, I'm so happy you agreed to this."

"I... I'm happy you asked."

"Now boys." Both of them went stiff as a voice came down the hall. "I may be a Beta, but I am not noseblind. And when I get to the door you two better have all your clothes on."

Asahi made half of a humiliated sound before being cut off by Yuu yanking him out from behind the door by the collar and shoving him onto the bed. He plopped himself crisscross applesauce down on the floor of Asahi's room and did his damnedest to stifle his blush. A few seconds later, Asahi's mother popped her head into the room with a raised eyebrow and a knowing look at her son and his newly appointed Alpha.

"... Alright. Now I know you won't be staying for dinner, Nishinoya. But we will be having a talk about this sometime soon."

"Yesma'am." Yuu avoided eye contact.

"And no more funny business, you got it Asahi."

Asahi sputtered and flailed a bit before hiding his face in his hands.

"W-we weren't about to do anything!"

"If you say so. I'll leave you two for now."

The room remained silent until her footsteps completely disappeared down the hall. Yuu and Asahi looked at one another for a good moment before Yuu broke down laughing. Asahi's wonderful soft chuckle joined him a few seconds later and something in his heart just swelled.

He couldn't wait for everyone to know this perfect, beautiful boy was well and truly his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading~! I've only written, like, one Omegaverse fic and that was for Mystic Messenger. But I had to write this one because I Could Not Find Any Omega Asahi Fics and _That Is A Crime!_ So yeah, thanks for reading my self indulgent AsaNoya fic, and at some point I'm gonna be bopping around making more fics for this thing.  
> (Also if you're wondering, the other Omega on the team is Suga.)
> 
> ♡A few fun reminders♡  
> \- You can toss me a tip on [my Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/starryjam) if you feel so inclined  
> \- I have commissions available, if you wanna message me about that on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/StarsInAJamJar) or [Tumblr](https://stars-in-a-jam-jar.tumblr.com/).  
> \- And last but most certainly not least: I would be _ecstatic_ if you plunked so much as a ':)' down in the comments, it really makes my day knowing what I write makes people happy and that I make good stuff, so yea!  
> That's all from me. Thanks so so much for reading, and have a super shimmery day~♡


End file.
